dirt little secret
by Kororo Jeevas
Summary: que? Kaoru se siente triste..? porque Kaoru? que? dices que tienes un secreto? Kaoru: no quieres gritarlo mas fuerte.. ¬¬ esta bien! KAORU TIENE UN SECRETO! quieres saber cual es? vamos! entra y sabras lo que esconde el menor de los Hitachiin REVIEWS!


My dirty little secret.. ---

Una mañana hermosa, en la mansión Hitachiin, dormían placidamente los gemelos. Kaoru que estaba siendo abrazado por su hermano. El menor delos dos que ya se encontraba despierto, trato de levantarse de la cama pero su hermano no se lo permitió. Kaoru se soltó de los brazos del otro, de una manera muy brusca, y se fue directo a la puerta de su baño. Hikaru al no sentir a su gemelo a su lado.. recordó como sintió las manos de su hermano se soltaban de las suyas bruscamente..

- Kaoru…

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along _

Hikaru, se levantó dirigiéndose al mismo lugar por el que había pasado Kaoru. El mayor.. espero a Kaoru fuera por un buen rato, sabia muy bien que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba su gemelo, por lo que demoro mas en salir del baño. Cuando por fin decidió salir.. encontrándose con su hermano algo triste por la manera en la que se soltó de el hace un rato…

- que pasa? – pregunto curioso kaoru

- que te pasa a ti?!

_I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Los gemelos se encontraban en el gran comedor tomando su desayuno..

- Kaoru, has estado muy pensativo últimamente.. – dijo algo serio Hikaru – quiero saber que es lo que me esta alejando de ti..

- no es nada Hikaru, no es nada.. – contesto mirando a otro lado, tratando de evadir la mirada de su hermano..

- esta bien.. – paso un buen tiempo sin que se hablaran.. lo que le molesto a Hikaru – como vamos a molestar hoy al señor? -

- hoy no tengo muchas ganas Hikaru, en realidad no se si iré a la Instituto .. – se levanto y se fue camino a su cuarto –

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know…_

El mayor de los dos, algo sorprendido por la actitud que había tenido últimamente su hermano, lo siguió, si hay algo que le molestaba era que Kaoru le ocultara algo..

- Kaoru! – abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación, Kaoru estaba mirando hacia fuera, viendo los pájaros volar, el aire soplar, viendo los árboles como se movían sin ningún temor, Hikaru enfadado que su hermano no le hiciera cazo se dirigió hacia el y le tomo del hombro moviéndolo bruscamente para que dejara de ignorarlo..

- Que pasa Hikaru? – dijo de lo mas despreocupado posible

- Kaoru.. – salio una lagrima de esos hermosos ojos color miel.. – Cual es tu secreto? Nunca nos hemos ocultado nada! Y.. y.. – salio una segunda lagrima

- Hikaru… - le abrazo sintiendo el dolor que sentía Hikaru… - yo..

- Hikaru-sama!! Kaoru-sama!! –dijo una de las sirvientas desde la puerta – tienen visitas! -

- hai! Tan temprano y con visitas? – dijo Kaoru rompiendo el abrazo y tomando de la mano a su gemelo para que así bajaran juntos.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?..._

Finalmente, la visitas no era realmente lo que ellos pensaban.. si.. era Tamaki, que estaba sentado en la sala de estar esperando a sus gemelos favoritos..

- mi señor.. que hace aquí? – le pregunto Hikaru, pues era muy raro que Tamaki les fuera a visitar…

- oooh!! Chicos, vine por ustedes.. quiero llevarlos en mi Limousine, tengo algo que hablar con ustedes.. -

- de que quiere hablar? Nos rehusamos a dejar de molestar a Haruhi! – dijo Hikaru cruzándose de brazos, Kaoru.. solo trato de ver a otro lado, el saber de que su hermano estaba enamorado de Haruhi le ponía triste.. pero claro, Kaoru solo quería la felicidad para su hermano.. así que haría todo para que esos dos terminaran juntos..

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive.._

- yo.. creo que no iré , así que puedes hablar con Hikaru.. – Kaoru subió las escaleras y empezó a caminar en toda la mansión, sin importar que tan grande fuera.. necesitaba pensar.. y mucho..

- Kaoru! - se sintió algo triste.. su hermano lo estaba dejando.. y hikaru ni tenia la menor idea de lo que pudiera ser lo que afectaba al menor.. – si Kaoru no va.. yo tampoco.. hablaremos otro día – dijo refiriéndose a Tamaki.. que estaba "shockeado" de que su mundo siguiera siendo algo pequeño.. que solo se tenían ellos dos.

Al fin de cuentas, Tamaki se retiro de la mansión de los Hitachiin, y Hikaru trato de buscar a su hermano.. según lo que parecía, Kaoru tenia planeado darle un recorrido a la gran mansión, por lo que no seria fácil encontrarlo.. Mucho tiempo después, encontró a Kaoru viendo las fotos de ellos dos, los momentos que pasaron juntos..

- por fin te encontré.. – corrió hacia su gemelo, que solo lo volteo a ver – que haces? – salio una lagrima de los ojos del menor – que pasa?

- no es nada.. – se seco las lagrimas con su mano – creo que recordar los viejos tiempos… hizo que.. – guardo silencio por un momento… aun no era el momento.. Hikaru no lo podía saber aun.. – creí que te irías con Tamaki..

- no… Tamaki es mi amigo, pero tu eres mi hermano… mi gemelo, nunca te abandonaría.. – esta vez, no se espero mas y lo abrazo – dime que es lo que te pasa.. me duele el saber que me lo ocultas.. -

_I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you.._

- no es nada.. estaba viendo nuestras fotos, solo me conmovió un poco.. el recordar.. -

- recordar que kaoru?.. – lo abrazo mas fuerte.. -

- nuestros momentos – se vieron muy obvias las intenciones de Kaoru, aunque a Hikaru le tardaría mas tiempo averiguar a que se refería..

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know…_

- Siempre serán nuestros Kaoru.. nunca nadie podrá borrarlos..

- Hikaru.. – cada vez iba suavizando mas el abrazo.. – no lo entiendes Hikaru!!? - dejo de abrazarse con Hikaru, y se dio la vuelta para correr, no importa donde.. en donde no lo encontrara su hermano, Hikaru ni si quiera se podía mover, estaba mas que estático.. no podía entender a que se refería Kaoru simplemente le era muy difícil..

- Hikaru-baka!! – gritaba por toda la mansión, bajaba, subía escaleras, corría por los pasillos.. la servidumbre de la mansión no lo podía entender… mientras, Hikaru mas que cansado por estarlo siguiendo por segunda vez, ya eran dos veces las vueltas que le daban a la mansión.

Por fin, Kaoru se topo con una gran puerta. Por supuesto que entro, así le seria mas difícil a Hikaru encontrarlo.

- aquí no me encontraras.. – pensó para si mismo..

- que hace aquí señor? – pregunto una sirvienta muy amable refiriéndose a Kaoru

- me escondo – le contesto a la sirvienta chismosa

- ya veo.. – le guiño el ojo a Kaoru.. – no se preocupe! Nadie sabrá que esta aquí..

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know…?_

Kaoru.. estaba recordando lo que paso esa misma noche.. no pudo dormir, por estar tan centrado en sus pensamientos… pensaba en aquella chica, de la cual se había enamorado Hikaru, la que pudo diferenciarlos, la que abrió su mundo un poco mas.. simplemente no lo soportaba mas.. le estaba quitando a su hermano, siempre habían estado los dos juntos, ahora eran los tres.. para cualquier lado Hikaru la llevaba.. y no era que le cayera mal Haruhi.. no, al contrario, la admiraba, pues su hermano ya tenia a alguien en mente, se sentía muy feliz. Aunque todavía a Hikaru le faltaba darse cuenta de esos sentimientos..

- Hikaru.. – apretó su puño y empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, el solo pensar de que no tendría toda su vida a Hikaru le ponía triste.. siempre se preguntaba.. ¿Qué haría el cuando Hikaru se diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado.. ? El juntarse con Haruhi, sentarse con ella a comer, el hacer las mayoría de las actividades juntos.. los tres, ya no solo era para molestar a Tamaki.. era por algo mas.. que a Hikaru le costaba entender..

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

- Te encontré.. – una voz sensual le susurro al oído, lo que obviamente saco a Kaoru de sus pensamientos.. -

- Hikaru!! No me espantes así.. – dijo algo asustado y dando media vuelta para quedar frente a su hermano – como supiste que estaba aquí..?

- je.. tal vez no pueda entender lo que me quieres decir, pero siempre te encontrare por mas escondido que estés.. no te escaparas de mi.. – sonrió con esa sonrisa "diabólica" – aunque tu no me lo quieras decir.. tarde o temprano lo averiguare.. – Hikaru continuo refiriéndose al porque de que su hermano estuviera así.. Kaoru se estremeció, no le gustaría que su hermano se enterara que ese secreto tenia que ver con su gemelo, lo odiaría por siempre! Hikaru no estaría a gusto a su lado, por esa razón, Kaoru siempre lo tendría como su pequeño secreto..

- vas a seguir sin decirme que te pasa? – pregunto hikaru, le estaba llegando a molestar demasiado que Kaoru le ocultara esos secretos..

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret).._

- Hikaru, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que seas feliz.. – le tomo de las manos y prosiguió – date cuenta, estas enamorado! -

Hikaru no podía entender.. como es que Kaoru decía eso.. y si en realidad si estaba enamorado? Si Kaoru tenia la razón?

El mayor le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, Kaoru.. que ya había soltado las manos de Hikaru, solamente le dijo

- háblame cuando te hallas dado cuenta..que es lo que te quiero decir – salio de la sala en la que se encontraban, Hikaru estaba mas que seguro que Kaoru iba a su habitación.. sabia en donde encontrarlo cuando encontrara la respuesta.

Callo la noche, Kaoru estaba viendo de nuevo hacia fuera, veía la luna blanca, aquellas aves que seguían volando en la oscuridad, los árboles que ya no se movían tanto como en la mañana.. la luz de la luna, hacia que resaltaran aquellos hermosos ojos miel que tenían los gemelos..

Eran como las 8 de la noche, Hikaru todavía tardo un poco en entrar en la habitación, cuando entro se encontró con su hermano.. recargado en la ventana, contemplando lo que se encontraba fuera.. el mayor se acerco mas a el (a kaoru) lentamente.. se pudo dar cuenta de que su hermano tenia una cara algo triste.. Hikaru, con la esperanza de que pudiera volver a ver a su hermano con esa linda sonrisa que tenia el.. solo para el..

- Kaoru.. – le tomo del hombro – que estas viendo? -

- ya sabes a lo que me refiero? – cambio drásticamente el tema, pues el había dicho muy claro que le hablara cuando supiera la respuesta.

- si.. ya se que es a lo que te referías.

_My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret.._

- y bien..? – soltó una lagrima de sus ojos color miel

- estoy enamorado de ti.. Kaoru – le abrazo inmediatamente y se recargo en su hombro. – soy tan estupido.. por no me darme cuenta antes, Kaoru, puedo decírtelo las veces que quieras.. te amo

Kaoru no podía decir palabra alguna, Hikaru? Su gemelo? Enamorado de el? No podía creerlo, Kaoru siempre quiso a Hikaru mas que a un hermano, pero.. nunca creyó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos de esa manera.. seguía sin creerlo, era como un sueño para el.

El menor de los dos, sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, de tanta felicidad que sentía, el saber que su hermano le quería mucho hacia que kaoru se pusiera muy contento.

- que pasa kaoru? – dijo soltando a su hermano, y tomándole de la barbilla para así poderlo ver directamente. – dije algo que te molestara?

- no.. al contrario – dijo secándose algunas lagrimas. – hikaru.. yo… si bueno.. yo..

- tu..?

- te amor hikaru! - se abalanzo hacia hikaru y le abrazo fuertemente.. – nunca creí que pasaría esto.. y si pasaba.. juraba que seria un sueño..

- no importa lo que pase.. estaremos juntos, por siempre y para siempre.. nunca nadie habrá quien pueda separarnos.. viviremos juntos igual de unidos como hemos estado siempre.. te amo kaoru.. – le beso tiernamente.. claro que kaoru acepto muy bien el beso. -

- Kaoru, gracias por estar junto a mi eres la única persona que necesito para ser feliz..

Kaoru estaba tan feliz con las palabras de su hermano.. – por siempre hikaru.. por siempre juntos.. – termino abrazándose mas a su hermano para quedar dormidos, como siempre fue.. como siempre será.. en su mundo, solo su mundo y de nadie mas..

_Who has to know?  
who has to know…_

Fin

Konichiwaaa Me encanta la canción.. y también la serie.. es el primer fic que hago de esta serie y también el primer songfic!!

Les gusto?? A mi si me gusto.. ¬¬ dejen su review! onegai!! Ayudaran a una noble cauza.. o.oU no.. ya no ayudan xD! Como esta capi no fue de humor no tiene cazo enviarme al psicologo… ¬¬ asi ke bueno.. aun asi dejen su reviews!!!! Ayudaran a ke se me suba el autoestima oo xq tmb es el primer fic asi ke escribo xDU ya saben.. asi, serio o.ò.. si es ke se le puede llamar asi xD

Arigatou gosaimsu por tomarse su preciado tiempo para leer.. y no lo olviden..!! sigan leyendo mas de Kororo-ProductionsGM

XD

Atte: Kororo


End file.
